Sleep
by kknene180
Summary: Read and experience something that troubles Bonnie. (I might make this into a series of different one shot, because it's something I want to get better at. Review if you want more!)
1. Chapter 1

Sleep

A/N: Hi! This is something new that I wanted to try. A lot of things happened to me while I was writing Laugh and Strip and Bunny and the Wolf. I'm sorry for not updating sooner. The updates on Laugh and Strip and Bunny and the Wolf are coming, but I wanted to try something new and see if y'all like it. If you do PM, me and R&R. Also, there might be a second part to this, if you wanted it like and comment for more. Enjoy.

"Little witch needs to grow up. She's just mad that she doesn't have me and instead Elena. I don't regret killing her mother, in fact, it was Elijah who made us kill her. If it was my choice, I would have killed her and her mother. Elena will get over it anyway and forgive me," Damon's arrogant voice ringed through the room.

Bonnie was behind the living room wall. She went to the boarding house to get her jacket that her Grams had given her before she died. She saw the two Salvatore brothers in there but hadn't known they were talking about her. As she heard the words they said about, something snapped inside as tears came from her eyes. Her fists tight in a ball shook by her sides, her hair picked up and whirled around as she heard Damon say that she is better off dead. Her green eyes were bright with betrayal. Bonnie felt something in her switch off as she only felt rage.

Bonnie floated as items flew all over and around her. Books, papers, chairs, tables, etc. swirled in the room, canceling Damon and Stefan's rant. The brother blurred to the edge of the room to see Bonnie in her glory. Her hair shined, making it look fuller and lustrous. Her arms raised in the air, bringing the materials with her. She looked like a goddess that would give her wrath on others. They looked at her face, tears rolled down her cheeks as she had a blank expression on her face.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Damon yelled at her, furious at the destruction at his home. Bonnie, as if just now seeing him there, turned to him and tilted her head. Though she had a blank expression, her eyes were like wildfires. You could see embers and flames in her eyes as she stared down at the man who killed her mother.

"Bonnie?" Stefan said hesitantly, taking a small step closer to her. Damon looked at his brother in alarm as he tried to calm her down. "Please, calm down and we can talk. We didn't mean for you to hear that" Stefan said, still slowly moving to her.

Bonnie looked at him in the corner of her eyes. Her piercing eyes stared him down in his position. She looked back at Damon and raised her arm, cutting off Damon's circulation. He choked, as he stared wide-eyed at Bonnie. Bonnie closed her fist as she said in a low, hollow voice, "All I've done for you, all the death I've seen. As many times as I've saved your ass, this is the thanks I get. You killed my family, and still, I stood by helping you. You want me gone, well I got it. But one thing you should know is to never hurt a witch's feelings."

Damon turned blue as she chanted a spell on Damon. A cloud of darkness emerges on top of him. Rotten hands sprouted from it reaching from Damon's heads. Words appeared from the cloud-like, "Give me his soul," "He's not worthy of this queen," "He should pay for his crimes,". Stefan saw the hands getting closer and blurred in front of his brother. He was pulling Damon from Bonnie's hold when a strong force grabbed a hold of him, throwing him to the wall.

Bonnie heard whispers in her head, shouting to kill the brothers and end her suffering. She closed her eyes and lowered herself to the ground. She sauntered to Damon and looked into his eyes. She demanded that he look at her.

The hold of Damon loosened as he opened his eyes, tiredly. Veins ran through Bonnie's face and her black became a dark moss color. She bared her teeth at him, listening to the voices in her head. 'Kill him, kill him, kill him, KILL HIM!' the voices demanded. Bonnie took her hand and put it on his face. Green light emitted from her hand and Damon's face decayed drastically. She was taking away his vampireness away from him, and he was dying.

Stefan screamed, "No! Bonnie stop, please! Take me instead." Bonnie stopped taking Damon's essence and turned to Stefan. Stefan gasped and tried to blur away from her. She held up her hand, and he stopped in front of her. He gasped and stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie smirked and snapped his neck, chuckling darkly. Stefan fell to the floor. Bonnie turned to Damon and walked to him, "You will never learn, will you Damon? You're just a sad excuse for a man chasing after a woman who will always choose your brother."

Bonnie bent down to him, stroking his hair. She heard the voices scream at her to end his life, but she wants to drag it out. For he deserves to suffer for his sins against her family. "I wish we could have met under different circumstances, but fate takes us to different places, makes us different, even act different," she shrugs, then tightly grips his hair. Her voice was distorted, high-pitched. Damon realized it wasn't her, accepting his fate, "Kill me then, since you're not Bonnie. Bonnie wouldn't kill me, she would make me suffer."

Bonnie stared him in the eye and a gleam appeared in her eyes; she smirked and bluntly snapped his neck. His neck rolled in his hand, and she dropped him. Sighing at the voices screaming at her to kill him, she grabbed both brothers and set them on the couch. She examined the room and made the destructive room clean with the swipe of her hand. She looked back at the brothers and sneered. Her hatred filled the voices that were quietly before. The main voice spoke to her softly, like it was in her ear. "Kill them, Bonnie, do it," soft chants fluttered her senses, making her shiver. She straightened them up like they were sitting up. She stood back and watched him, listening to the voices.

After a while, green eyes opened and Stefan moaned. He rubbed his pain and looked around the room, his eyes landing on Bonnie. He scowled and tried to get up, "Bonnie."

Bonnie looked worse than before, veins running throughout her body. Her green eyes turned black, it crooked her posture as if a rod was stuck in her back. Her head was tilted as if examining him. Her eyes, though focused on him. were clouded like she was there but wasn't there physically. The voices were talking to her, saying evil things, manipulating her to do their bidding. Her consciousness was slowly slipping away as the main voice took control of her.

At the sound of her name, brought Bonnie back into focus. Stefan was still struggling to get up and was grabbing Damon, shaking him. Bonnie stepped closer, Stefan stopped and slowly looked at Bonnie. Bonnie stared at Stefan with a blank expression, and Stefan pressed against the couch, sitting in place. Stefan struggled, screaming at Bonnie to stop. She leaned over him, looking into his eyes. They stared at each other, a wheeze filled the room. Dark blood leaked from Stefan's mouth as Bonnie pierced Stefan's chest. Bonnie finally listening to the voices, grabbed Stefan's heart and pulled sharply. A hand halting the motion and Bonnie looked into Stefan's eyes. Teary green eyes pleaded to Bonnie, but they couldn't break the voices' hold it had on Bonnie. With the blankest, bored expression, Bonnie pulled Stefan's heart out of his chest. Stefan smiled as blackness filled his gaze, ending his miserable life as a vampire. A tear slipped from Bonnie's eye as she held the heart in her hand. She didn't want to, but the voices have control now.

A screaming wail erupted in the air, bringing Bonnie out her thoughts. Damon was growling at Bonnie, tears coming from his eyes. He was struggling to break from the hold that Bonnie had put on him. The voices had gotten louder than they ever have gotten as Bonnie stood over Damon. His vampiric face no longer held beauty as he bled blood from his eyes. Bonnie tilted her head, analyzing his face. The voices screaming to kill, taking over her body once more. Her eyes filled with hate, the same bloody hand shot into Damon's chest. She gripped his heart and pulled his heart out brutally.

Silence filled the room as Damon's head slumped over. The voices wanted more; they wanted Elena. A tear slipped from her eyes as she whimpered. She didn't want to kill Elena; she fought. Hard. A creek echoed the room, breaking the concentration that Bonnie had. "Hello?" a very familiar voice gaining the attention of the voices. Boone hyperventilated as the voices took over Bonnie's body again. Before she could move, hands grappled her wrists. Damon's dissected eyes bored into hers. Three words hammered into her head as she slipped from reality, "Wake up, Bonnie!"

WAKE UP BONNIE! WAKE UP BONNIE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! BONNIE! BONNIE! WAKE UP!

Green eyes snapped open as she shot up, gasping for air.

(A/N P.S. Sorry about before. I was trying to get it out because I've been struggling on finishing this piece.)


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"We shouldn't be doing this?" a breathy said, muffled by a hand.

"Why do you say that, love? You can't handle your friends knowing that you love being mine, mine to touch, grab, lick, **_fuck_**," shivers went down Bonnie's back as the man slid his hand up her thigh. She panted as she was pinned as a wall, stopping her movements. She hated how he knew her body more than she did. Of all the men she could've had, she would pick the deadliest: the one who would hurt her the most.

She couldn't quite remember how this relationship started back when they were trying him with his father, Mikeal. It seemed so different back then, her sending away Jeremy for cheating on her and seeing her Grams. It was strange when he came to the Mystic Grille and sat next to her, whispering in her ear about wanting to fuck up the side of the building. She knew she couldn't kill him right there because of all the people around her and he had his hand on her thigh, stroking it softly. He continued and told her all the things he wanted to do to her. She didn't mean to, but she began to moan softly from his kisses on her neck. He knew what he was doing, he knew that she was lonely and he took and took.

Next thing she knew she was up against the wall outside, darkness covering their positions. He sucked hard on her neck, knowing all her sweet spots, making her moans and pant in want. He leaned back to look her in the eye, "Little Witch, isn't this surprising? You must be crazy to be this close to me, let alone want me. The Impertinent Punk hasn't been giving you what you need so it seems. Well that's obvious but it's a surprise that Damon hasn't done anything," Bonnie gasped as Klaus hiked her legs up and she wrapped them around his waist, "I mean everyone can see how you two argue, I thought y'all were doing something on the side. But no, not with the way you're acting. I saw how you would look at him but sadly he would keep running after Elena's loose pussy that everyone seems to want. If he knew what was here for him do you think he would stop?"

Bonnie didn't answer, biting on her arm, silencing her cries. She raked her hand through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Klaus moved his lips down her chest, pulling off her shirt and ripping her bra, sucking hard on her brown nipple. She cried out with pleasure as she grabbed his head, grinding on his stomach. He grabbed her hair, pulling her face from his neck and grinned at her, "So greedy for me. Should I even give what you need or should I let you suffer, squirming and whining for me to come back. Dripping with honey, I can bet you would go to the bathroom and finger yourself in need while trying to quiet because we know you're not a quiet one. People would notice and even try to satisfy one, but won't do you need me, don't you? " Bonnie moaned with the thought of sitting and aching with need for something to satisfy her. She whimpered and tried to grab his face, but Klaus grabbed her hands and slammed them into the wall, rolling his hips into her. She moaned and pleaded to him with her eyes.

Klaus chuckled and leaned down to bite her nipples, leaving marks in its wake. Bonnie groaned in frustration as Klaus took his sweet time exploring her body. He finally unbuttoned her pants, slipping his hand to feel her wetness. Bonnie grew quiet as she waited for him to start his exploration of her core. Klaus hummed on her breast and chuckled as she flinched, Mmmh look at that, my words getting to you, Little Witch? Getting quiet now, are we? I thought you were the stubborn witch that does what she wants. Must be a mistake because all I see is a needy bitch wanting my cock." Bonnie whimpered as she shook with want. She wanted to kill him with fire and at the same time, she wanted him to fuck up a wall, screaming for more. She hated him, she knew this and he knew as well, that's why he was so smug. He knew what she wanted, he wanted her to beg for it, make him feel like the alpha he is.

Klaus grabbed her face and plunged two fingers in her wetness, the sound echoing the area around them. Bonnie cried out and moaned at the fullness. "There you are, I thought I lost you for a moment. Your pussy is too tight for someone to have been with a man-child," Bonnie's silence answered his question. Klaus smirked, two thrusting in her, wetness gushing out, wetting her thighs. "I don't know if I should be happy or pity you. Too bad the boy doesn't know how to treat you. Shame," Bonnie mumbled something under her breath, catching Klaus's attention, "I'm sorry what was that? I didn't hear you properly."

Klaus stopped his thrusting, making Bonnie cry out in frustration. She huffed at him and rolled her eyes, "He has fucked me, but he was small and it didn't do anything for me. Now please, make me cum." Klaus raised his eyebrow, smirking, slowing his fingers, and really looked at Bonnie. Bonnie panted and glared at him before rolling her hips to catch his fingers. Klaus grabbed her hips and held her in place; Bonnie huffed and whined. Klaus grabbed her neck, tapping her neck lightly, stopping her motions.

Bonnie looked at him, "Please," Klaus smirked and squeezed her neck, dragging his fingers out her pants and bringing them to her lips. Klaus grinned, showing his hybrid face and fangs, licking them. Bonnie's eyes followed the motions and licked his fingers softly before sucking them in her mouth. Bonnie moaned from the taste and looked at Klaus. Klaus had an unreadable expression on his face before flipping Bonnie, making her front side pinned against the wall.

"So you want to play now? You think you can handle me, won't your friends hate you for fucking me or rather me fucking you. Getting a taste of your sweetness," Klaus growl grabbing her pants, shoving them down to reveal her ass, "I know Caroline would be disappointed that she couldn't get a taste first. How she can never get the guy she likes because they are always swept away by her best friends." Bonnie screamed as he thrust his fingers back in her, crooking them sharply. He grabbed her hair, pulling her back to his chest and wrapped his fingers around her neck. Bonnie moaned as she felt her orgasm coming, squeezing around his fingers. Klaus pulled them out and turned her before pushing her on her knees, the dirt coating her jeans.

Bonnie shivered from the intense look from the hybrid. Klaus slowly opened his jeans, his cock hitting her in the face. It was long, but also thick. She looked up to Klaus and wrapped her hand around it. She leaned to lick the tip, but Klaus pulled himself back, shaking his head. "Open your mouth, Little Witch" his hand came up to touch her lips, opening her mouth. Her mouth opened and she waited for Klaus, looking up at him. Klaus took a step back and Bonnie, in a panic, grabbed his thighs, holding him in place. Klaus chuckled at her eagerness and stuck his finger in her mouth. She sucked eagerly, humming around the digits. Klaus hummed, head tilted, and stuck them down further, testing her gag reflex. Bonnie gagged heavily before adjusting and taking the forceful digits. Klaus smirked and pulled his fingers out, Bonnie releasing them with a pop.

Klaus came closer and grabbed his cock and held in front of Bonnie's lips, staring down at the girl with a pointed expression. Bonnie met his look with her own and stuck out her tongue, tasting the tip. Man and salt were all she tasted before Klaus shoved his cock in her mouth, her eyes widening and Bonnie grasped his thighs. Klaus stilled and put his hand on her hand. Bonnie looked up to him, tears in her eyes, "You better be in for a ride because you're mine now," Bonnie's eyes' fluttered close as she moaned. Klaus grunted and started thrusting deeply in her mouth, moaning from her hot, wet mouth.

Bonnie grew comfortable with the size and girth of his cock. It felt hot and heavy in her mouth, making her rub her breasts. She sucked harder as he gripped her head with his hands and started fucking her mouth harder. Klaus sighed and pulled her up to push her to the wall. Bonnie panted, mouth open, wiping and licking her fingers from the spit she drooled on herself.

Klaus slapped her ass and picked her up, blurring to his house. Bonnie held on with a gasp, feeling the cold wind caress her pussy and breast. Klaus dumped her on his bed and crawled in between her legs with a growl. He tugged her leg, pulling her hips closer to him and smelling her aroma. Peaches and creams is all he tasted when he stuck his tongue in her pussy. Bonnie cried out, gripping the sheets. Klaus held her hip and he dug into his meal, sucking and nibbling on her clit. Klaus bit her thigh, sucking the blood out of it and pooled the blood into her pussy. He then sucked all of it out and tongue fucked her, reaching up to pluck her nipples.

Bonnie moaned loudly, pain and pleasure mixed together as she raked her fingers through his hair, gripping hard. Klaus moaned and looked up at Bonnie with a bloody grin. Bonnie shivered, moaning at the sight. Klaus kissed up her body and grabbed his cock, positioning it at her center. Bonnie held her breath as she looked at the sight. Klaus growled, causing Bonnie to look at his face. His black-golden eyes stared at her heavily and he thrusted into her, making her scream.

"~Love~ I know you can hear, no matter how many times you try and deny me from your pussy, I'll always be here because you can't find someone to satisfy one as I can. That night you gave yourself to me was you telling me that you're my slave as long as you live." Bonnie's eyes rolled in the back of her head as he sucked her neck, rolling his hips into hers.

**"Bonnie, did you sleep okay?"** Bonnie's eyes snapped open as she shot from her bed. Her core wet as she grabbed her head in her hands. Bonnie groaned as she flopped back on the bed with a sigh.

**So this is all for Sleep, I didn't want to leave this unfinished so here is the second part. I'm new to writing sex scenes so it might suck…...alot, but I'm learning. You can expect Bunny and the Wolf later this week as I still need to finish catching up on Laugh and Strip. That's all I have today so I hope you enjoyed and expect more oneshots like this in the future. Bye!!**


End file.
